obsessed with school
by Hell of a hound
Summary: Alucard got a different type of mission; go undercover at a school and keep an eye on a young Seras that seen to be a magnet to supernatural activities, Alucard have to determent if its a coincidence or if someone is after her. but what no one was counting on, is Alucard becoming deadly obsessed with Seras the moment he lay eyes on her.
1. Chapter 1

**_a friend is helping me rewrite my story... so here is the first chapter rewrite!_**

* * *

Below the Hellsing manor, deep in the dark, cold dungeons laid a room that no one dared to go. The room was quite large, but only held a few items that were placed in the very center of the room, leaving the rest completely bare. These items were a large throne with gold trimming and leather red padding, a black coffin with a small cross with words just under reading 'The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame', and a small table harboring a long bottle with a peculiar red liquid inside.

Alucard, the owner of the eerie room, appeared several feet from his door after finishing up on his latest mission. The vampire was a very tall man with inky black hair that hung around in his pale face. He had piercing red eyes and a toothy grin that scared even the bravest of men. His red coat flapped behind him as he walked across the room towards his beloved throne while his mind went over that night's mission and the disappointments that followed with it.

This recent case was nothing out of the ordinary. Today's vampires were all the same, unfortunately. They were all powerless and simpleminded fools that had no control over their thirst for blood. As usual, he had been ordered to go out into the foggy town of London to put a stop to a vampire that had gone on a rampage. And like always, he finished the mission within minutes because these targets were never a challenge for him.

Of course, he gave them the benefit of the doubt that they just might have a chance and listened as they bragged nonstop about their unlimited power that would end him. How he despised their bragging. But, at least he got the chance once again to rip flesh from bones. The madness rose in his sharp eyes and the grin on his face became crooked with amusement, showing off his sharp incisors while a chuckle resounded from him. He dove further into those pleasing memories.

He could hear the screams ringing in his ears and resonating in his head! He could feel the blood dripping down his fingers and hands while his elongated nails tore through flesh and muscle! Bits of flesh got caught under his nails, but that only made the experience all that more delightful! And the way they trembled! Their breathing increases, knowing it's the last breath they'll ever take! Their eyes actually quiver, their pupils constricted, and their teeth chatter while they look upon their maker! Just the very thought was giving him a hard on.

Regrettably, his arousal died down when he was suddenly being summoned by his master, Sir Integra Hellsing. With a deep intake of breath, Alucard's grin faltered just a little and he lowered his head. Hadn't he done his part for the night? What else could she possibly want? Not giving her a chance to call him again, he reluctantly materialized in the middle of her large office. The floor was checkered black and white and gleamed cleanly under the moon's light that shone in through the paneled windows that stood just beyond the Hellsing's desk. The Hellsing herself sat behind that large mahogany desk with her trusted old butler, Walter, beside her.

Sir Integra was leaned forward in her chair with her elbows resting up on the top of her neat desk. An unlit cigar was placed between two of her fingers, waiting patiently to be lit by the butler that was currently leaning over with a zippo at the ready. Her long blonde hair hung around her face like a curtain while she stared directly at her pet monster with cold blue eyes, and yet, there was a small smile on the woman's face that normally wasn't there. She must have been in a good mood tonight. Once her cigar was lit, the butler stood up straight, swung the zippo closed with a sharp click, and watched on as the Hellsing raised the cigar to her lips to take a long drag. The two gentlemen waited what felt like a very long minute until she moved her cigar away to release the smoke from her mouth, but only a few seconds had passed during that time.

"How can I assist you, my master?" Alucard asked. Even though his words seemed to be appropriate and respectful, his tone said otherwise. She knew that he was agitated being called for a second time tonight. He most likely wanted to be left alone in his dungeon. When she remained silent as she studied him, he raised a mocking brow that was meant to edge her on. After several seconds, she lightly shook her head and glanced down at the few papers that were placed in front of her.

"I have a new case for you, Alucard. It's…different from the others and I have quite the feeling that you won't be too fond of it." She snigger the last part under her breath with another smile. The elder vampire furrowed his brows and gave his master a peculiar look, but his grin never fell.

"Different?" He repeated. "You've piqued my interest, little Hellsing. And may I ask what special case you have for me?" He asked, ignoring that she had said that he wouldn't be fond of it. Just as long as it was different from the other missions he was forced to go on and will perhaps entertain him for a while, then he doesn't really care.

"Well," The Hellsing started back up and pushed some of the papers to the side. After placing her cigar carefully in a nearby ashtray, she tangled her fingers together and looked back at her servant with an even wider smile. Here came the fun part. "You'll be going undercover." She informed him, watching as the interest only rose in his eyes. "As a young boy," And there was the disappointment she had been expecting and found it absolutely satisfying. She always liked vexing her pet vampire every chance she got. While she let this sink in, she reached out to grab her cup and take a small sip of her hot tea. While his grin slowly formed into a deep frown of confusion and disappointment, she continued.

"I've enrolled you in an orphanage. Your backstory is that your teenage mother gave you up and you've never met your father. That's what the Father of the orphanage was told anyway, so don't change it." Before she could go any farther, Alucard gritted his sharp incisors and glowered at her.

"No," He stated, having to actually bite his tongue to hold back a snarl. There was no way in hell he was going to disguise himself as a prepubescent boy and attend some filthy orphanage with snotty, disrespectful, and loud children! He was not fond of children in the slightest. Sir Integra shot straight up in her chair and looked upon him like he had just started to insult her good name.

"No?" She repeated him with a disapproving look that soon became one of anger. "Did I hear you correctly? What in the hell do you mean by no? This was an order, not a request, servant!"

"I will not take part in going anywhere near spoiled little brats, let alone pretending to be one." He responded, reminding her of a stubborn child.

"Again, servant, this is not a request, it's an order!" She raised her voice while she jabbed her index finger at the documents she had pushed aside earlier.

"Why exactly, my master," He started in a low dark tone. "Is it necessary for me to become a young child and attend this orphanage when I can just as easily go there in this form and get all the answers we need? I have no problem beating the information out of anybody, be it man, woman, or child." Sir Integra closed her eyes and tried to ignore what he had just said to her. If she could, she would have chosen anyone else to do this damn mission, but he was the only one who could go in and out undetected and was strong enough to protect anyone without any problems.

"See, that's where you would be wrong in the matter, Alucard. I'm not sending you in there for information." The Hellsing replied while she slowly opened her eyes to look back at the monster. Alucard perked up just a little, once again capturing his attention and piquing his interest. "I'm sending you there to watch over someone, a young girl." The elder vampire arched a dark brow.

"Why?" He asked in a softer tone.

"This girl appears to be a magnet that attracts supernatural activities. I want you to determine if it's just a coincidence or if there's more to it." She replied while she rose from her chair and reached down to not only grab her cigar, but one of the documents on her desk. He watched her every move while he grew all the more agitated with the situation.

"I've been demoted from hunter to babysitter?" He questioned half-jokingly, but his voice was venomous.

"Are you joking?" She asked with a chuckle as she walked around her desk and neared him. "Babysitting is a respectful and very hard job. I should know considering I babysit you all the time." She joked before shoving a piece of paper into his hands and then stepped around him, heading towards the door with her trusted butler following after her. "Your target's name is Seras Victoria." Sir Integra informed him. "And you will begin tomorrow, servant." As the words carried through the room, Alucard pulled up the sheet to stare at a young girl with spikey blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had to be no older than four. The elder vampire clenched the paper in his shaking fist, but lowered his head in submit, knowing that he'll have to go through with it.

"As you wish, my master." He murmured and then vanished from the office like a ghost.

* * *

The following day, a young, dark haired boy of six was walking down a corridor in an orphanage. Alucard's red eyes flared with disgust before they dimmed down and changed to a dark green. One of his fangs bit deeply into the bottom of his lip while he grumbled nonsensical words under his breath. Entering an open classroom, he marched over to his assigned teacher and threw out his hand to present her with a sheet of paper informing her that she had a new student.

The Sister, Miss. Barlow, gave the child a peculiar and highly offended look before she hesitantly took the sheet from the seemingly aggressive child. She's seen tantrums, but this child was giving off such strong waves of anger and violence that it spooked her. Her dark eyes flickered downwards to briefly read what was on the paper, gasped softly, and then looked back at the nightmare of a child. Good heavens, he would be attending her class?

"So, you are new here?" Miss. Barlow asked him in a hushed voice. Alucard turned his head to pierce her with a glare. Her entire face turned as white as a sheet and she found it hard to suddenly swallow, almost like the child himself was choking her even though he was several feet away still.

"So?" The boy asked with a shrug of his shoulders and a grimace. "Way to state the obvious," He sneered and then looked back at the rest of the class that looked on at him in pure fear. Children were always far more open minded than adults and could see the true being he was. They knew he was evil, but they also knew he would hurt them if his secret was known. So, they kept their little mouths shut and cowered pathetically in their tiny chairs. Miss. Barlow sighed through her nose, trying to ignore the child's disrespect and she gave him a hard look.

"Would you like to tell something about yourself…" The teacher was instantly cut off by the rude child.

"No," Alucard growled lowly with a hint of fang to intimidate. The Sister's eyebrow twitched with much annoyance and her look darkened further.

"Then take your seat, Mr. Hellsing." She grumbled before gesturing towards a seat in the back of the room even though there were plenty of seats in the front and center. She just wanted him out of the way and out of her sight, not wanting to have to deal with him. Perhaps if she left him alone, he'll leave her and everybody else alone. Alucard scoffed at her for ordering him around, but he obeyed and stormed off to the back of the class where he planted himself in one of the ridiculously small chairs for the small children.

Afterwards, the teacher went back to what she was originally going on about before he so rudely interrupted her class. He didn't pay any attention though. He just rested his head in his crossed arms on the desk and stared out the window out of pure boredom. Now, he just had to sit here and wait. Apparently, this Seras girl won't be arriving until next week due to injuries. She was shot or something, he didn't care enough to recall, and was still recovering in the hospital. He wasn't pleased at all having to wait for the little brat. His look darkened further and he grasped him tightly out of anger. Damn the little bitch. He thought to himself before closing his eyes, deciding to get some rest since it was way too early for him to be up.

* * *

That following week, Seras was being led down the corridor by a very nice lady. The small four year old was practically glued to the woman's legs, afraid of either getting lost or meeting some bullies. She didn't know what to expect in this place!

"Here's your class, Seras. You have to let go now." The woman said in a soft voice to soothe the scared child. Seras shook her head and clung even tighter to the woman's leg. "Come on, be a good girl and let go." She begged in a whisper while gently trying to pry the child's fingers free, but they dug deeply into her skin.

"They're not going to like me!" Seras exclaimed with tears in her eyes. With a little more force, the woman pried the fingers off of her leg so she could kneel and come face to face with the four year old.

"Oh, Seras." The woman whispered while she brushed loose strands of hair behind the child's ear. "They are going to just love you. You're going to make tons of friends and do very well here. And, if things go as plan, you might just get adopted and go home with a lovely family who will adore you." Seras lowered her gaze while making a strange sound. She didn't want to get adopted and have this phony family pretend that they were her real parents. She wanted her old parents back; the ones that she knew and love. When the four year old was silent for longer than a minute, the woman sighed and rose back to her feet. The child shook and looked all around her while the woman stopped in the doorway of a classroom and politely knocked on the open door.

"Pardon," She murmured when the teacher stopped talking to look at her visitors.

"Yes?" The teacher, Miss. Clayden, answered with a small smile.

"We have someone new that will be attending your class." The woman replied and took Seras' hand to gently pull her forward and introduce her to her teacher. "This is Miss. Clayden, Seras. She is very sweet and I'm sure you'll love her class and everyone in it. Have fun," The woman whispered and brushed over the child's hair once more before leaving down the hall. Seras' eyes widened in horror when she was suddenly left alone with complete strangers. Miss. Clayden gave the child a warm welcoming smile and waved her into the room.

"Come in, come in, dear and meet your class." The teacher invited her. Grabbing at her shirt nervously, Seras slowly entered the room and walked over to the teacher to hide behind her shyly. The teacher merely laughed and looked back at the rest of the class. "You must be Seras." She said and didn't see as the child nervously nodded her head while staring down at her feet. The four year old could barely stand on her wobbling legs and she wanted to cry. "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Miss. Clayden asked and took a peek at the child hiding behind her legs. Seras shook her head. "Now there's nothing to be scared of." She laughed. "Come on," The child shook her head more violently. "Very well," The teacher sighed and then gestured towards a seat in the front. "Then take a seat and we'll start."

Seras' bolted from behind the teacher and, instead of taking the seat in the front, she claimed a seat in the far back. She wanted to be far away from everybody else as possible!

An hour passed by slowly and when class finally ended it was time for lunch. Seras was starving! She hasn't eaten much in the last week and was slowly gaining back her appetite. She now wondered the long corridors looking everywhere for the bloody cafeteria, but she kept getting turned around. All the halls looked the same and each classroom was empty so she couldn't ask anyone directions. Clicking her tongue, Seras quickened her pace and turned a corner only to end up slamming straight into someone.

The four year old flew backwards onto her bottom hard. She grunted from pain and instinctively clenched her stomach where her stitches were, but they seemed to be okay. What had she hit? Seras cracked open her eyes to find a tall boy standing in front of her. He had to be no older than her, at the most six. He had long dark hair, piercing green eyes, and he wore a white button up shirt with black khakis. The boy's look darkened causing her face to pale drastically and she swallowed nervously. Was this boy a well-known bully here? Was he going to start bullying her?

"I'm sorry!" The child quickly blurted, scared of what the boy would do just because she had accidentally ran into him. "I didn't mean to!"

"Seras," The boy growled her name. The small blonde perked up and blinked stupidly at him. Was the boy in her class and she hadn't noticed? How else did he know her name? The boy folded his arms over his chest and he scowled at her like she was nothing, but a filthy rat at his feet. "You have been such a pain in my ass for the past week." He grumbled mainly to himself while he leaned forward and grabbed her painfully by the wrist. As soon as the boy touched her, sparks flew between them followed by warmth that spread through their stomachs straight to their hearts.

Frightened, Seras pulled back out of his grasp with a sharp gasp and she held her hand to her chest nervously. What had that been?! What did he do?! Her wavering blue eyes flickered back to his face to see the boy…transfixed. His eyes were kinder, holding such warmth and adoration. A genuine smile crossed over his pale face and he laughed softly in disbelief. This time, he leaned forward and gently grabbed her by her wrist, afraid of hurting her. He pulled the small blonde to her feet and steadied her by grabbing her shoulders until she caught her bearings. Then, pulling her up against him into a warm hug, he whispered lowly into her ear.

"I am Alucard," He introduced himself to the lovely girl. "And I will be your only friend." He told her in a demanding voice, leaving her no choice. A shudder traveled up her spine and she looked around nervously, uncertain of what she should do. The boy was beyond strange, despite his hug filling her with more warmth.

"Um, okay?" Seras murmured, beyond confused.

* * *

Alucard had merely been walking down the hall when someone had rammed right into him. Hearing a grunt of pain, he glanced down to see that it was the girl he had been assigned to. Seras sat there on the dirty floor clutching her side. She was so very tiny, not at all what he expected. The four year old cracked open her sparkling blue orbs and looked up at him with horror.

"I'm sorry!" She immediately blurted to him. "I didn't mean to!" He scowled at the little weakling.

"Seras," He acknowledged her. Seras jumped when hearing her name leave his lips and looked back at him shocked. He folded his arms and looked her over several times. "You have been such a pain in my ass for the past week." He growled lowly before he leaned down to grab her wrist tightly. But as soon as he touched her, his eyes flew open wide and his ancient heart gave a loud thump. What?! He thought while staring deeply into those blue eyes that drew him in. His beast shuddered with pleasure and whispered one word to him. Mine, He claimed the girl.

And then it proceeded by chanting it, letting it resonate over and over again in his head. Mine! Mine! Mine! The beast snarled with possession. Seras freed him from that trance when she pulled her arm free to hold it protectively against her heaving chest. This time, Alucard shuddered with pleasure while his beast whimpered one last thing to him. Mate, Once hearing it, his eyes flew open wide. What?! Could it be true?! He had a mate?! A real mate? For centuries, Alucard had always seen others of his kind with their other half, their mate, but he was never as lucky as them. And for a long time, he had believed that he was doomed to be alone for the rest of eternity, no one to call his own.

But now, here in front of him was his mate in the form of a four year old girl! He swore from that moment on that he was going to protect her even if it cost him his life. He has waited far too long for her, more than five centuries, and now that he has finally found his beautiful little mate he wasn't letting her go! He would rip anyone apart whoever tried taking her away from him! His beast agreed wholeheartedly with him, purring and writhing in agreement. And the very thought of harm coming to Seras made him and his beast growl while a murderous rage glistened in his eyes.

Needing to feel her again, to feel those sparks and that warmth, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Not a second later, he was embracing his little mate to his chest with a warm smile on his face. A soft purr escaped from him and he in took her lovely scent. His mate. Finally.

"I am Alucard," He introduced himself to her, wishing to hear his name leave those lips. "And I will be your only friend." He said threateningly, warning her that if anyone else came near her, they won't live to see tomorrow. The girl was silent for a long few seconds until he finally heard her murmur an 'okay'. A twisted grin cracked his face that showed off his incisors, making him look like a true lunatic. "Where were you heading, my dear?" He asked her in a gentle voice and then interlaced his fingers with hers as he pulled of their hug.

"To…the cafeteria," Seras whispered, still looking ever so nervous in his presence. Her eyes drifted away from his and she glanced down to play with the hem of her shirt with her free hand. She didn't know why he was holding one of her hands, but…it was comforting. A dark blush spread across the child's face and gave a small shy smile. "I…couldn't find it." She went on with a nervous laugh.

"I can show you." Alucard whispered to her in a soft voice and his eyes twinkled with mirth, elated to have her here. "Come with me," He purred hypnotically. Seras' eyes found her way back to his face and once their gazes met, they were both immediately entranced by the other.

"O-okay," The small blonde whispered. Being gently pulled along, Alucard led his mate off towards the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

In his normal form, Alucard stood in front of the panel window behind Sir Integra's desk. His eyes wandered the grounds and occasionally glimpsed up at the full moon and twinkling stars. The room was awfully quiet beside the sound of the Hellsing's pen scratching along paper as she wrote down vital information or signed documents. The scent of her cigar filled the room even though she hasn't taken a puff from it for some time. Finally, the scratching sounds came to an end as she leaned back in her chair with a deep sigh. She raised one of her hands and carefully pushed her glasses up so she could rub over her heavy eyelids. Afterwards, her hand fell back on top of her desk and her glasses fell back into place.

Her tired eyes glanced back at all the papers on her desk, noting how much work there that still needed to be done before she turned in for the night. Sir Integra reached for her cigar, took a long needed puff, blew smoke out from the corner of her mouth, and kept her cigar hanging out of her mouth as she returned to the paperwork. The scratching sounds came again followed by paper rustling as she moved it off to the side to work on whatever was beneath.

"So, what is your conclusion?" The Hellsing suddenly broke that silence between them. Alucard blinked several times as he was forced from his inner most thoughts. His eyes focused more on the scenery, but his mind was still kind of wandering, going back repeatedly to the small blonde with the big blue eyes. Ever since he met her he couldn't get her out of his mind. His mate, he had a mate. It was still so funny to think it or to have these foreign feelings welling up inside of him. A small grin graced his lips.

"About Seras you mean?" He spoke in his low baritone voice, not wishing to disturb that peaceful silence too much. Even though he was growing very fond of her, he pretended to sound disinterested, like the mission still didn't matter to him at all; although, it did take a lot of willpower not to shudder in pleasure when whispering his mate's name. _Seras,_ He thought warmly and his grin formed into a genuine smile. Whatever would his master do if she _ever_ found out that Seras was his mate? Was he even allowed to have a mate?

And he believed that it wouldn't sit well with the human if she knew because his mate was still awfully young, just a pup really. He just wasn't willing to risk telling the Hellsing. Anything could happen to Seras or he would be ordered to stay away from her permanently. However, that wasn't the only reason why he didn't want to tell her. The main reason was because he refused to share Seras with anyone, male or female. The very thought made his blood boil! Seras was _his_ and his alone!

"I'll need more time before I conform what is happening." He muttered, falling back into his inner thoughts and picturing his little mate. "By the way," He started back up with a mocking grin. "I would like to fully enroll myself into the orphanage to get more information." As soon as the words left his mouth and it processed in her brain, Sir Integra shot straight up in her chair. Her eyes widened and the pen hovered over her paper while she went over what he said again and again. She had enrolled him in the orphanage, but at the end of his mission they passed it off that he was adopted and corrupted some of the files so nobody questioned his whereabouts or sudden disappearance. She's never known him to get fully immersed in his work like this unless he was killing something. Finally the Hellsing shifted in her seat to look over her shoulder at her pet vampire, but his back was to her. When he gently touched her mind, he could sense her curiosity and suspension, wondering why he was suddenly becoming a workaholic.

"And why exactly? If I recall correctly, yesterday I had to force your hand to go on this bloody mission. What changed?" She asked with an arched brow. Something happened that he wasn't telling her. Alucard wouldn't just suddenly take interest in this meaningless case. Did he get a kick out of the girl or something? What, did she kick a puppy in front of him or something to get him so excited to watch over her?

"I only wish to be thorough. Wouldn't want to disappoint my master, now would I?" He chuckled, sarcasm dripping over every word. He then shifted his head to flash his own playful smirk at her. "I'm surprised; I thought you would be proud that I'm taking my missions seriously, my master." This earned a snigger from the Hellsing and she turned back around in her seat to finish her paperwork.

"Sure," She said sarcastically, knowing that he was most definitely hiding something from her. Whatever. Just as long as he does the job and he wasn't killing anyone that he wasn't supposed to. "Anyway," She muttered and shook her head. "How are you going to pull this off? You were adopted remember?"

"Oh, just leave that to me, little Hellsing." Alucard purred with a dark gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Seras was sitting on her twin size bed in her small bare room, kicking her legs back and forth. Such a beautiful and innocent smile graced her lips and she kept giggling as her mind kept wavering back to her new friend, Alucard. Even though at first she had been scared of him, she was now eager to see him and was starting to adore the boy. He had been so nice to her! They had sat in the cafeteria away from everyone else and just talked and talked. The boy was really funny…in a twisted kind of way, but she liked him! Her head shot up when a knock came from her door. The door hesitantly swung open and Miss. Jackson popped her head into the room.

"Seras," She spoke and then gave the child a small smile. "It's time for dinner." Seras carefully hopped down from her bed and followed Miss. Jackson down to the cafeteria.

Minutes later, Seras was seated alone at a table happily eating. Other children came into the room one by one to eat, but she didn't much notice them. Her face and hands were messy, having peanut butter and jelly all over them from her sandwich. Her mum had always said that she devoured her food like a little monster and wondered how she got so messy. But her mum wasn't here to clean her up with a loving smile or a sweet laugh this time. Glumly, Seras reached for her napkin and she cleaned herself off.

Once she was all done and she was cleaned up, the small blonde excitedly got up from the table and raced out of the room to down the hall. She skipped into the playroom that was filled with small children who had already eaten their dinner. Two teachers stood in the front of the room to watch and make sure no little ones hurt themselves or got into any form of trouble. Finding paper and crayons on one of the shelves, Seras went to a small, round table in the corner of the room, away from everyone else so she could work in peace.

She wanted to do something nice for Alucard. She wanted to draw him a pretty picture! Mainly to thank him for not only being her first friend here, but for being the greatest friend! The child scribbled on her paper, going through all kinds of different colors. Minutes had passed and when she was done with her masterpiece she giggled and beamed down at it with pride in her eyes. Alucard was going to love it! She just couldn't wait until her best friend saw it! What would he say?! She could already see the pleased look on his face! Unfortunately, just as she got up with her drawing in hand, two boys and a girl that were a few years older than her blocked her way.

"Oh! What do we have here?" The little brunette asked, pulling off so much sass.

"Um, please, Amanda, don't…" Seras cut herself off, not sure exactly what to say. Amanda has been bullying her nonstop, always teasing her and pulling her hair.

"But you made a picture. I only wish to see. Give it here!" The brunette ordered and then threw out her hand, demanding Seras that she handed it over. The small blonde started to tremble and tears pricked at her eyes. She held the drawing protectively to her chest and shook her head at the mean girl.

"N-no," Seras stammered, earning a rather dark look from her bully. The boys with dirty blonde hair scowled at the pipsqueak before reaching forward to grab at her arms tightly. Out of pain, the small blonde was forced to release her drawing as they pried her arms open. The drawing slowly fell towards the ground, landing face down. Amanda bent over, grabbed the picture, and examined it closely. "Give it back!" Seras blurted and her face paled. That was for Alucard! The brunette glanced at the small girl over the drawing to give her a cruel grin.

"Little Seras has a boyfriend." Amanda sings song causing a deep blush to appear on the small blonde's face. A boyfriend? What did that mean? He was a boy and he was her friend. Was he her boyfriend? "The question is what's wrong with him? There must be something mentally wrong with him if he wants _you._ You are nothing, but a stupid, little _bitch_." Amanda swore and called her foul names and Seras watched in horror as the bully ripped her pretty picture that was for her special friend. The small blonde wanted to stop her, to hit her, to do anything, but she couldn't because those boys were still holding on tightly to her arms.

Once the girl was done destroying Seras' heart, the boys laughed and pushed her chest so she fell backwards onto her butt. But a sudden fury welled up in the small blonde and she was acting before thinking. Seras scrambled to her feet with tears of anger running down her face. A dark look simmered in her blue eyes and her lips were pulled into a deep frown of disappointment.

"MAINE!" Seras hollered Amanda's last name and she came running at her. Before the brunette could even turn, the small blonde jumped up as high as she could go and punched her bully in the back of her head. Amanda instantly doubled over and cupped the back of her head as she screamed bloody murder and started bawling. As soon as her cries reached Seras' ears, the girl became aware of what exactly she had done. Everyone froze in the room to watch the bawling girl. One of the teachers had witnessed what exactly happened, but of course had missed it when Seras was being bullied. So it looked as if the small blonde had just acted out and punched the girl for no apparent reason! Quickly, before she could get into trouble or Amanda came to her senses, Seras bolted out of the room to hide in her room.

Half an hour later, a furious Miss. Jackson was rushing into her room to stand over Seras with her hands on her hips. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were fierce while she stared down at the shameful small blonde who couldn't meet her gaze.

"I heard that you _punched_ Amanda!" Miss. Jackson started with the lecture. Dread filled Seras and she finally pulled back her head to look up at the fiery woman with tears running down her face.

"But she," She had started, but wouldn't be heard. The once nice lady waved a hand to stop her and her temple throbbed in fury.

"No!" The adult yelled. "I don't want to hear _any_ of your excuses! What you did wasn't right! I don't care what _she_ did! She didn't leave any marks on you! _You_ _punched_ someone in the _head_ , Seras!"

"But she ruined my," Seras continued to try to tell her side of the story, but Miss. Jackson only grew angrier.

"I said no, Seras!" She yelled some more and slapped her own hip for emphasis. "And you can stop with the crocodile tears. Everyone knows how much you hate Amanda. I bet you're thrilled you finally got that punch in, aren't you?"

"But, but, but," The small blonde murmured, not sure what to say or how to fix this. More tears welled up and she wrung her hands nervously. What was she supposed to do?! The four year old started to bawl uncontrollably now.

"No," Miss. Jackson repeated in a stern voice, still not believing that those tears were real. She now saw Seras for who she really was. She thought that she could use the 'innocent' girl act to get out of trouble. But, no, this orphanage has had plenty of children just like Seras, pretending to be something that she's not. She was going to end up reckless and start all sorts of fights because of the emotional trauma she had gone through. But that was no excuse for her behavior. "You're going to sit here and think about what you've done, young lady!" Miss. Jackson slowly started to make her way out of the room, but before leaving, she looked back at the fake little girl. "Worthless, ungrateful little girl." She muttered under her breath. "Why can't you be more like Amanda? She's an angel and I think you're just jealous of her." With that said, she left the room.

Unable to control her crying or whimpering, the four year old wrapped her arms around her pillow and hugged it to her small body for comfort. She sobbed and sobbed and was blinded by hot, salty tears. It wasn't fair! She was bullied nonstop by Amanda for the past week! Why was she being the one punished?! What did she do wrong? Stand up for herself? She _was_ glad that she punched Amanda! She deserved it! But she was extremely confused and depressed, knowing that they'll always take her bully's side. Why? Because Amanda knew how to manipulate the adults with her sweet talk and 'innocent' eyes. She was a student with good grades and had lots of friends. She participated in everything and helped teachers to get on their good sides. That's why the adults trusted her so much. Of course they would take her side instead of someone who just arrived at the orphanage and was considered no good, worthless!

Seras' sobbing was so loud that it had muffled the sound of knocking at her door. Not even a second later and she felt warm arms wrapping around her. The mattress sunk a little when someone sat down next to her and she was pulled to that person's body. Her head rested against his hard chest and her tears stained his clean, white shirt, but he didn't seem to care. His fingers brushed through her hair and rubbed over her back in hopes to soothe her.

"Shh," The boy shushed her, trying to calm her down. "Don't cry, Seras." He begged of her in a whisper. When she heard the familiar voice she was soothed to know that it was Alucard! "What happened? Why are you crying?" Her little arms wrapped tightly around him and she buried her face in his chest and cried even harder. Alucard automatically pulled her into his lap and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He held her in his arms and he would do so for as long as she needed. He closed his eyes and listened to her sobs and felt the way she trembled against him.

Slowly, he started rocking them back and forth. Seras was grateful that he was here even though she didn't know why he had suddenly showed up. The girl was so busy in her misery that she had mistaken her own trembling for Alucard's. The male shook in pure fury and a deep growl resonated from his throat. His arms naturally tightened around her, wishing to protect her at all costs, especially from this pain she was feeling.

* * *

Alucard was walking down the corridor of the orphanage with a twisted grin on his face. He had just got down making everyone believe that he was kicked out of the family that had just adopted him due to violent behavior. His story was that he abused their other children and lit the dog's tail on fire. Just the thought made him cackle in amusement. The male paused in the center of the quiet and empty corridor when a woman suddenly popped out of one of the bedroom. She was a tall, slim woman with long black hair. Her face was still a little red from anger and she grumbled negatively under her breath. Alucard arched a brow at the curious, furious woman who walked down the hall aimlessly. But as soon as she reached him, the anger drained from her eyes and she gave the boy a friendly little smile.

"Oh," She exclaimed softly and knelt down to come face to face with the six year old. "Hey, little guy! I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?" Her positive behavior and the way she talked down to him like he was some moron rubbed him the wrong way. He grew pissed with her faster than anything and gave her a dark look.

"And what of it?" He asked her. Why did they all look so pleased to get another orphan here? Shouldn't they look more remorseful or sympathetic, not delighted? "And if you _ever_ call me 'little guy' again you will rue the day." Alucard growled lowly. "Now, be a good girl and move out of my way." He then rudely pushed the woman. She staggered from his treatment, but quickly caught herself by throwing out her arm to regain her balance. What in the hell? She shifted her head to watch after the fuming six year old. Another troublemaker? She scowled at him before rising to her feet and proceeded on her way. As he continued walking, he suddenly picked up loud cries as he got closer to the room the woman had left from.

"Seras?" He whispered without thinking, recognizing her voice. Was that honestly his mate crying? Why? Having to be sure, Alucard bolted for the door and subconsciously knocked first before entering just because he didn't want to invade his mate's privacy. But when he wasn't acknowledged, he got antsy and rudely opened the door to enter, needing to see if it was his mate. The sight of his mate lying on her bed, hugging her pillow and crying filled him with rage, guilt, and sadness. Who had made his mate cry? That one woman he had just met? He made a mental note to do serious harm to her, but later. His beast whimpered in disappointment when seeing her there.

 _Mate,_ His beast whispered in his ear. _Our mate's sad. Run to her! Run to our mate, now!_ His beast snarled and Alucard obeyed, flitting across the room to her. In a second his arms were wrapped tightly around her shaking form and he was pressing her into him. "Shh, don't cry, Seras." He whispered. "What happened? Why are you crying?" He was desperate to know what had caused her tears and even more so when she tackled him with a much needed hug. Placing her in his lap, he held her even closer without an inch of space between them.

Since his mate was in no state to talk as she blubbered, he decided to invite himself into her mind. His powers gingerly brushed over her memories and thoughts, seeing from the time she ate dinner up until now. How dreadful of them to destroy the gift his little mate had created for him? That little bitch, Amanda, had called her names, touched, but above all, she hurt Seras and that was unforgivable. Fury filled the little vampire and he clutched his girl even closer to him while his entire body shook with this new rage.

Minutes later, his mate passed out in exhaustion. Carefully, not wishing to disturb her from her sleep, he lied her down in her bed and under the covers. Once his mate was secure in her bed, Alucard left her room and stormed down the dark orphanage with demonic red eyes. Those who made their queen cry were going to suffer dearly for it! Had it not been for his stupid bond to the Hellsing family, he would have killed them all slowly and painfully. Normally, he wasn't so monstrous to bring harm to a child, but when it came to his mate, to Seras, he knew no boundaries. When in this state of fury, his conscience and morality was nonexistent. However, there was no order he had been given against hurting anyone here mentally or physically, just as long as the damages wasn't permanent or left a mark. When he was done with them, they were going to wish that he had killed them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**_

* * *

(Alucard)

Alucard stopped at a closed bedroom door. His red eyes narrowed on the grey oak and he was able to sense the two sleeping boys just beyond it. His fists clenched in fury when remembering just what those little bastards had done to his little mate earlier that day. They had touched what was his and now were going to pay for it. The dark haired boy stepped forward, but instead of using the door knob, he just simply fazed through the wood and appeared on the other side. The room was small and dark, only being big enough to hold two twin size beds and a night stand. The two loathsome, little boys slept soundly in their beds and snored lightly. Their chests went up and down with every breath and their mouths hung open with drool drizzling down their chins. It was a repelling scene.

The little vampire's sharp incisors gritted and his eyes burned brighter in the darkness of the room. It took all of his willpower not to pounce and kill them right then and there. He scowled at them before ever so rudely kicking one of their beds, causing it to shake violently and awaken the boy.

"Wake up!" Alucard snarled with bared fangs. The boys groaned under their breaths as they blinked stupidly at the ceiling. One of them attempted to wipe the drool off of himself with the back of his hand while the other yawned.

"What?" One of the boys murmured and lifted his head to blink stupidly at their visitor. He yawned again before continuing on. "Who…is…that?" Alucard folded his arms over his chest and gave off a cruel looking smirk that sent shivers down the boys' spines.

"Good, you're awake now." The vampire purred lowly while visions of doing horrible, horrible things to them played out in his mind.

"What's going on?" The first boy asked and then he frowned deeply in disappointment. "Why did you wake us up? Who are…" But he instantly trailed off when he woke up just enough to see that the dark haired boy's eyes were an unnatural color. His brows furrowed and he shook his head in disbelief. Was he seeing things or were the boy's eyes really red? But when looking back, he noted that Alucard's eyes had toned down and looked almost normal, giving the boy the illusion that he had just been seeing things. "Who are you?" The boy continued on.

"Earlier today you were bullying someone by the name of Seras? Sound familiar? You pushed her down and allowed your little friend to rip apart the gift Seras had wished to give to her boyfriend." Alucard jogged their memories. The boys continued to gaze up at him stupidly. The second child shrugged his shoulders with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah?" He drawled. "What about her?" The first boy then snickered with a small grin.

"She is such a little freak!" He blurted with a shake of his head. Alucard drove his nails into the palm of his hands while his beast writhed inside of him in fury.

"Oh?" The vampire continued on, acting like he was just one of their other friends. "And why is that? Care to explain?"

"Have you seen her, man?" The second boy snickered.

"Yeah, she dresses like a boy! It's weird! And she wants to be a police officer!" The first boy added. "What a dork!"

"And just look at her! Her hair is cut short like a boy's too! And she's chubby!" The second boy went on.

"It's called baby fat," Alucard corrected him, but was ignored.

"Whatever, man!" The second boy scoffed.

"Plus, what's with her and having this little boyfriend? What was his name?...Alucard! Who in the hell would ever want to be her boyfriend?! She's so gross and stupid!"

"She's a freak," The second boy finished for his friend with a nod of his head. "And I just bet she made up that story about her parents' death, and I bet her mum wasn't really raped at all! She's just looking for attention! I swear!" With each passing second, Alucard left simmering more and more in his unfathomable fury. He was finding it exceedingly hard not to kill those little fuckers. And didn't help him at all that his beast was slamming down on his mind and at the barriers that kept him at bay. It was killing his head and giving him such a headache, but his fury was tenfold.

"Alucard, you say?" Alucard purred as he stepped closer towards the boys. They both looked back at him curiously and one of them nodded his head in agreement.

"Uh-huh," The second boy hummed in agreement. "I bet he's just as a big of a freak as she is."

"Oh, there _has_ to be something wrong with him if he wants to date someone like her." The first boy agreed as he looked back at his friend.

"Yeah, he was probably dropped on his head several times as a baby." The second boy laughed.

"Or he's mentally retarded," The first boy joined in on the laughter.

"Where are my manners?" Alucard interrupted their fun. "I forgot to introduce myself." The vampire then gave a low, mock bow. "My name is Alucard," This instantly silenced the boys. Their faces became pure white and they looked sick to their stomachs. They both slowly turned their heads to gaze back at the dark haired boy in disbelief. Alucard raised his head to show them both his frightening crimson eyes and sharpened teeth along with his fury. "You both dared lay your filthy hands on my Seras and now, you both are going to be punished for it."

In a blink of an eye, Alucard had moved. He slammed into the first boy, twisted him around so he could bury the boy's face into the mattress, and twisted his arm behind his back painfully earning a sharp cry from the child. To further tame him, the vampire shoved his knee into the boy's back. Once the boy was unable to move under him, even though how hard he tried to escape, Alucard shifted his head to gaze at the other petrified boy. A crooked grin cracked the mad king's face and he gestured a finger at the other child.

"Come here," The vampire cackled, but of course, the boy stayed frozen in his spot. So, Alucard had to reach over and grab the second boy by his hair and pull him over to join his friend. Just like he did with the first boy, he shoved this boy's face into the mattress and twisted his arm into a painful angle, earning another sharp cry from this child.

"Please!" Both boys cried with tears running down their faces. "Please, stop!"

"But your punishment has just begun." Alucard purred as tendrils crept from his back to help him torment these naughty children. "Scream, panic, wiggle, and fight, nobody is coming to save you. It's just the three of us!" With that said, the tendrils shot down and started dislocating the boys' fingers one by one. Loud 'pop' and 'crack' sounds filled the air followed by loud, sharp screams and begging from the boys. The elder vampire's eyes twinkled with mirth and he cackled in amusement. Once the fingers were finished, the tendrils went on to dislocate the wrist, elbow, and shoulder. The boys squirmed under their punisher, screamed and cried their eyes out, and begged for mercy, but they would receive none. Afterwards, the tendrils pulled away just to give the boys that small amount of hope that the punishment was finally over, but they were of course wrong.

"Compared to me, I bet Seras is looking pretty fucking great right now, isn't she?" Alucard barked with laughter before his tendrils shot back down to start breaking fingers. It felt so good bringing these two pain and agony. It's never felt so fucking good to him before. Their screams were like music to his ears and the look of terror on their tearstained faces was like a fine piece of art. It was so delicious! It made his fangs lengthen and his stomach to grumble in hunger. Not to mention, it aroused the hell out of him. Such a shame his mate wasn't of age, she couldn't have only enjoyed tormenting them with him, but they could have had some sexual relief afterwards. With a sigh, Alucard leaned over the trembling weaklings to whisper in their ears.

"Why so shaken? This isn't real; I am only Seras' imaginary friend." He then cackled lowly and menacingly in their ears. "Calm down and wake up. It's only a dream." And with that said, the two boys bolted up right with a sharp gasp. They were both back in their own beds with no broken bones or nothing dislocated, even though they proceeded to check to make sure. Their faces were lathed in a cold sweat and their hearts were beating hard in their chests. Their eyes flickered about in the room, but there was no dark haired boy there with them; they were alone. So, it was all a dream? But that thought was instantly gone when they both heard the same voice that resonated in their heads warningly. "If you ever touch my Seras again, those nightmares will become all too real." And then, the monster was gone.

Alucard appeared back in the corridor and he cackled lightly to himself, highly pleased that he was avenging his dear mate. But there was still one little bitch left to take care of. His smirk widened further and he hummed to himself as he casually strolled down the corridor in search for Amanda's room.

"Let's see your fears, little Amanda." He said lowly to himself while he forced his way into her fragile, young mind. After he had found all that she feared, he used it customize horrible nightmares just for her. Letting those nightmares drone on for the remainder of the night, Alucard decided to return to his sleeping mate. He was deeply satisfied with all that he had done. He walked over to his tiny mate to stroke over her hair lovingly. "Rest easy now, kitten. Those humans won't both you anymore, and if they truly are dumb enough to, then I'll skin them alive. How would you like their hinds for drapes or a nice rug?" He chuckled mainly to himself. Alucard then happily climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his mate so he could pull her closer. With her face buried in his chest, he buried his face in the crook of her neck with a soft purr. "Seras," He breathed as he inhaled her scent, finding that it soothed him into tranquility.

* * *

(Seras)

The next morning, Seras was awoken by the soft beeping from her alarm clock. She groaned tiredly and reached out to press the big, grey button, silencing the darn thing. Afterwards, she tiredly stretched out her limbs with a big yawn. Her first instinct was to get up and go brush her teeth, but she found that she couldn't. Something was wrapped tightly around her waists, preventing her from leaving. The girl's eyes widened and she immediately started to panic. Was there a monster there that was going to eat her?! Her eyes instantly flickered downward to see that it wasn't a monster, but Alucard's hands locked around her stomach and holding her up against him comfortably. A bright smile crossed over her face and she laughed sweetly. She tried again to get out of his hold, but Alucard only pulled her closer and his arms tightened around her.

"Avucard," Seras groaned, but laughed again at the funny boy. She managed to turn herself around in his arms so she was now facing him and she smiled up at him. "Avucard," The child cooed while she used strands of hair to brush along his face in order to tickle him. She brushed the strand over his lips and up his nose. Instinctively, Alucard grumbled negatively and used one of his hands to try and brush that nuisance away from his face. Fortunately, Seras found her escape and before he could wrap his arms around her again, she was gone from the bed. The child bolted from her room with sweet laughter with her toothbrush and hairbrush in hand. She skipped down the hallway all the way down to the girl's bathroom and took her own sweet time getting ready for the day.

While she was finishing up on her teeth and she wondered to herself why Alucard was in her room. Did they have a sleepover that she didn't remember? Or perhaps, Alucard was afraid of sleeping alone in his own room and decided to come and sleep with her? Not being able to wait to see him, Seras finished up with her teeth and quickly bolted back to her room only to find that Alucard was now hugging her pillow and still fast asleep. On the way to her bed, the child put her toothbrush away and then jumped up onto the mattress so she leered over him. The child poked at his face.

"Avucard, wake up. Avucard," Seras called for him. Alucard groaned before waking up from his slumber only to find that it was his precious little mate that had woken him. "Avucard, we have school! We have to get ready for school! Are you awake?!" She asked, but gasped when the boy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back down. Like before, he wrapped his arms around her and kept her close to his chest while he closed his eyes for much needed rest.

"I'm up, Seras." Alucard sighed. "And it's pronounced _Al_ -u-card. There's no 'v' in my name, darling." The child cocked her head to the side and gave him a strange look.

"Avucard," She mumbled, having believed that she was enunciating is correctly this entire time. Alucard chuckled at her attempt and lightly ruffled his girl's hair.

"That's not right, but I suppose I can live with it for the time being." He murmured sleepily. His mate beamed up at him.

"Avucard! Avucard! It's _Av_ -u-card!" Seras announced happily, earning another chuckle from her best friend. The child then paused and she cocked her head to the side once more. "Why are you in my room, Avucard?" Alucard opened his eyes and shifted his head so he could gaze down at his little mate.

"You were sad yesterday, don't you remember? Amanda and her goons caused you to cry. I couldn't stand to see you cry. So, I slept beside you in hope to dry those tears away and make you feel better. Did it work, my Seras?" Alucard asked her in a whisper. The small blonde smiled brightly up at him and she nodded her head.

"Avucard make me feel better." She assured him softly.

Half an hour later, Alucard and Seras were walking to their classes. Reasons unknown to her, the dark haired boy always had to walk her everywhere and either hold her hand or have his arm wrapped around her protectively. She didn't understand it one bit, but admitted that she loved it!

"Avucard, you should get to class too." The child whined while she gave him a disapproving look. "Or you'll be late." This earned her a grin from the boy followed by a dark cackle.

"I don't care," He stated simply. "It won't change anything if I show up late or not. So, don't worry about it and let me walk you to class." He then pet his darling mate's hair just as they were reaching her classroom. His little mate leaned up into his gentle touch with a hum of amusement and her smile warmed his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter, sorry for any gramma and spelling errors.**

* * *

(Alucard)

At school

He was pretty sure he had just discover another way for his enemy to kill him... By forcing him to listen to this history lesson, and pretend to pay attention to the teacher every time he looked at him.

Although he did found it quite amusing, how many facts the teacher had wrong... Like for example, when he told the class that Columbus was the one to discover America. However, in reality it was the Vikings who discovered it, and that was even by accident. They were out sailing to Greenland and got lost in a storm or something like that, and somehow end up at the American coastline. Columbus just stood as the discover of America because he brag loudly enough about it, or that was what he himself mean was the reason behind columbus.

When the lesson finally stopped he almost run out the door, eggier to find Seras and see her even if it was just for five minutes. "Seras!" He sing song when he saw her walking down the hallway, speed walked up to her. She jumped slightly when he ripped his arm around her shoulder, but smiled up at him when she realised it was just him.

"Hi, Avulard." He smiled softly down at her, she was just too cute. "Hey kitten." He smiled down at her, and pulled her closer to his side.

They walked down the hallway to their next classes, he stopped when they were in front of Seras next class. "Now be a good girl, Seras." He said, and gently pushed her into the classroom. "I'll see you at lunch." And with that he walked away, to his own session of complete boredom.

* * *

(Seras)

She sit down in the back, hoping that she could hide in a way. She was scared that the teacher would demand her to talk in front of the other students, and she will make a fool out of herself. Lucky for her, she get to sit in her corner without the teacher asking her anything.

She was in the middle of putting her books away in her locker, when she was pulled into a hard chest. "Hallo, Seras." She heard Alucard say into her neck. "Ready for lunch?" She nodded. And with that he put his arm around her shoulders, and lead her down the hallway.

After Alucard had brought her lunch, they sat down at a table in the back. Sitting on Alucards lap she happily eat the pasta salat he had brought her, normally will she just sit beside him. However, he had made it pretty clear that it was either, sit on his lap or have him feed her like baby. "Here." She said when she realised Alucard wasn't eating anything. "It's find, Seras. I got my own." He said, and pulled out a bottle from his bag pack with some red liquid in it. She looked at it, trying to figure out what it was. She watch fascinated as Alucard took a drink from it, and then it hit her! "I want some juice too.!" She exclaimed.

Alucard began cough violently, and had to hit himself on the chest in order not to chock. "Juice? This is not juice, Seras." He said, and hold the bottle as fare out of her reach as he could. To her great annoying, although it didn't stop her from climbing on him like a tree, to try and reach it.

Alucard pulled her back down on his lap, and hold her in place. She struggled for a bit, before she gave up and sat on his lap pouting. "How abut I bey you some chocolate? Hm..." Alucard whispered in her ear, and with that she was her happy go luck girl self again. "Yeah!.. Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" She yelled and bounced on Alucards lap.

* * *

(Alucard)

After he had brought her the chocolate, and of course she had to choose the biggest piece she could find. And here he was 5 minutes later, seriously regretting baying her such a big piece. Running after his hyper active mate down the crowded hallway, if just he had known she will become this hyper... "Seras, slow down." He yelled after her, but she just giggled and ran faster. Shaking his head, he speed up and grabbed her around her stomach.

"So, Seras. I think we should go to our next class, lunch is almost over."

"I don't wanna!.." Seras whined, being ever so cutely.

* * *

-later that night-

Back at the hellsing mansion, much to his big frustration. He walked into Integras office, liked he owned the place. "So, why did you summon me?" He asked bored. "Because of the 3 children you brain washed." She said, almost yelled. "So yes..." He said nonchalantly. "What the hell has gotten into you? Their are children for gods sake." She was now full on shouting, he just stood there waiting for her to stop. "You have never attacked children before..." She travel off. "I don't know what have you behaving like this, but is clear now that this has become too dangerous... I'm pulling you off..."

"You will do no such thing!" He cut her off rather rough. "And beside, so are you partly to blame for what happened to those children too, you were the one who told me to look after Seras! But you never said precisely how!" He said in a cold and hard voice. "And you know perfectly well I didn't mean you could hurt innocent people, let along kids!" Integra shouted back at him, angry and frustrated. Only to have him laugh loudly, though there was no humour to find in it. "That's where you're wrong... As you very will know, I only follow the orders that." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "My master..." He said mocking. "Has directly given me." He finished, and began walking out the room. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll return to my Seras."

"My Seras?"

"What?"

"You just said; my Seras." Integra said, with narrowed eyes. "So what?" He said almost growling, struggling the keep his temper in check. "Alucard, is this the reason changes of behaviour? Because of some human girl, you suddenly decided you... I don't know... Find interesting? Fascinating?" She asked while study him closely. "No..!" He said now total seriously, and turn back to fully face her. "It's some much more then that! And if i lose her because of your stupidity, you're gonna regret it." He was now full on growling at her with fully extend fangs and claws, and blazing red eyes. "You will be wish to understand, that your family's sail upon me, and your orders are only so powerful..!" And with that he turned on his heel, marched out the office with his red trench coats fluttering behind him. Leaving behind a gabbing Integra, who was sitting on her chair starring at the sport he had just been standing with an open mouth.


End file.
